Namor the Sub-Mariner
Namor is a character from Marvel Comics. He fought Aquaman in the 104th episode and season premiere of DEATH BATTLE. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aquaman vs. Namor the Sub-Mariner (Completed; Fanon Version) * Namor Vs Vegeta * Namor VS Rain Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black Manta (DC Comics) * Maxima (DC Comics) * Sea King (One Punch Man) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full Name: Namor McKenzie *Height: 6'2" | 188 cn *Weight: 278 lbs | 147.4 kg *Aliases: Sub-Mariner, Imperius Rex *Alpha-level mutant *Raised in Atlantis *King of Atlantis Powers *Underwater adaption *Aquatic telepathy *Marine life mimicry *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Aquatic healing *Radiation absorption *Flight Arsenal *Neptune's Trident **Water Manipulation **Mystic Beams ***Energy blasts with damaging, cursing, or healing attributes **Mystic Formation ***Transforms objects & people *Horn of Proteus **Summons powerful sea creatures Feats *Held up the island Utopia *Made Thanos bleed with a punch *Resisted Purple Man's mind control powers *Tossed a 9,000 ton naval destroyed *Outswam a heat seeking missile *Match the Hulk in a fight *Made out with a humanoid tapeworm queen *Broke the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak *Defeated Orka, Tiger Shark, and Attuma Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Full Name: Namor McKenzie * AKA: The Avenging Son, The Prince of the Blood * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 278 lbs (126 kg) * Occupation: King of Atlantis * Marvel's first and mightiest mutant * A friend of Captain America since World War II ** Both are members of the superhero team Invaders at the time alongside Bucky Barnes, the original Human Torch and his sidekick Toro * He really likes pizza Powers & Abilities * Superhuman strength (can lift/press up to 100 tons) * Superhuman stamina & durability * Superhuman agility, reflexes & speed (his maximum swimming speed is roughly 60 mph) * Flight (via the fin-like wings on his ankles) * Can absorb and redirect electricity like an electric eel * Can telepathically communicate with sea creatures (he even commanded a group of fish to find the Cosmic Cube) and other Atlanteans * Can summon a tidal wave that envelops New York (without Phoenix Force) Equipment/Arsenal * Neptune's Trident: Can control any body of water, create massive whirlpools/colossal tidal waves and fire off mystical beams that heals/damages/curses/grants anyone * Horn of Proteus: Allows Namor to summon/control sea monsters found in the sea. He can also summon Giganto (a giant whale), who's hide can take atomic blasts and can smash through buildings and ships The Phoenix Force * Increases Namor's strength and power to inhumanly high levels * Can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light * Can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater * Can manipulate the past across large temporal distances * Able to telekinetically lift up and throw a battleship Feats * Strong enough to smash a human to paste with his bare hands * Can hurl his trident at the speed of thought * Stops a torpedo with his bare hands * Survives a mountain crumbling on top of him * Ripped the arm of a Sentinel and used that arm to kill another Sentinel * Shrugged off a punch that Spider-Man claimed would've staggered the Lizard * Punched Doctor Doom through his own ship * Out-swims a heat-seeking missile * Completely bulletproof * Knocked Wolverine out with a single punch * Expelled Doctor Strange from his mind * Tanks lasers that can melt titanium and was only slightly annoyed * Made Sentry bleed with a punch * Tamed Griffin * Survives a hit from a hammer that destroyed the entire nation of Atlantis * Has the will power to remove the Serpent Crown * Beats up Super Skrull * Beats the living crap out of the Hulk on numerous occasions ** Once punched the Hulk so hard he sent him flying out of the depths of the ocean and onto a nearby beach * Fought evenly with Hercules * Made Thanos bleed with a punch * Survived the Dr. Seuss World (believe it or not) Gallery Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Avengers Member Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mutants Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Royal Combatants Category:Spear Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Water Manipulator Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants